Eye candy
by jwg676
Summary: Several strange, candy related incidents between Byakuya and Yachiru...


**Title:** Eye candy

**Rating:** G, humour

**Pairing / Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Kusajishi Yachiru

**Word Count: **721 words

**Warnings: **No spoilers that I can imagine

**Summary: **Some strange, candy related incidents that occur between Byakuya and Yachiru…

**A/N: **This took forever to write, and meh, I'm not really happy with it but I think it turned out ok… just so ya'll know, apparently Yachiru has a bit of a thing for Byakuya who doesn't really want anything to do with her. I picked that up from wikipedia…

Not again.

Kuchiki Byakuya very carefully placed his inkbrush on the table, very carefully stood up, and very carefully walked over to the window where he watched Kusajishi Yachiru jumping up and down on the freshly weeded flowerbed below the window, waving excitedly at him.

A tiny frown marred his forehead as he opened the window to hear her shrill cries of 'Byakushie! Come down and play with me!'

The frown deepened as without a word, Byakuya threw down several packets of confetti candy. Yachiru caught the packets deftly and blew him a kiss before heading in the direction of her own division, ploughing straight through the freshly pruned rosebushes, leaving pale yellow petals scattered in her wake.

Byakuya very carefully pulled the window shut, very carefully sat back down… and dropped his head onto the stack of reports with an audible thunk.

'Why me?' he moaned, ignoring the startled expression on Renji's face.

At first, it had been completely innocent- while filling in for Renji who had been on a mission in the real world, he had attended a vice captains meeting… and had soon discovered that Kusajishi Yachiru couldn't be quiet. At last, in desperation, he had shoved a biscuit into her mouth.

Whole.

Chocolate chip.

His favourite.

The last one…

It worked though, and Yachiru didn't say another word for the rest of the meeting.

The trouble was, Yachiru suddenly realised that she liked being around the noble. A lot.

When he awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of something splattering against his window, Byakuya knew he was in trouble. It took the servants three hours to remove the mud from the glass.

That same day, Byakuya sent his seventh seat to buy as many packets of confetti candy as he could conceivably carry. To his immense relief, no one asked why. It was possibly the only time Byakuya was grateful for his rank.

Byakuya then decided to bribe Zaraki to keep Yachiru out of his division, but when he heard Zaraki's terms, he gave it up as a bad job. After all, no captain was dumb enough to actually go through with something like _that, _but Byakuya would have been lying if he said he hadn't actually been considering it.

It was hardly surprising then, when Yachiru pitched up outside his quarters at three o clock in the morning, claiming she couldn't sleep. Three cups of hot chocolate and a shared packet of confetti candy later and Yachiru had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Byakuya had put her to bed, and sent her home first thing in the morning – it simply wouldn't have done for his division to see that he had a heart. Reputations were there for a reason.

Byakuya didn't know that Yachiru had specifically requested he attend the next vice captain's meeting; when he found out, he threw a minor hissy fit but went anyway. He never told Rukia that he wanted to go – even though he claimed Yachiru got on his nerves, he knew that Rukia knew why he never left the house without a packet of candy.

Renji eyed his captain curiously. 'Yachiru's been spending a lot of time here,' he noted. 'Ya like her?'

Byakuya looked up from the pile of reports. 'It's all in the name of interdivisional cooperation, Renji. Are you done with those reports?'

'Here you go,' Renji said, dropping a stack of paper on the table. 'Interdivisional cooperation, huh? That's not what I heard.'

'And what did you hear, exactly?' Byakuya's voice was mild enough that Renji missed the faint note of warning in it.

'Er… just that she heard from Matsumoto who heard from Hisagi who heard it from Ikkaku who heard it from the little thing herself that she fell asleep at your place.'

Renji smirked. 'Who would've thought it? The captain has a heart.'

Byakuya reddened. 'This seems to be in order. Right, out.'

Renji blinked. 'Pardon?'

'You heard me, out. I have an important meeting to attend.'

'Oh, well, ok then.'

Renji walked out of the office, but lurked in the corridor, wanting to see what was so important to Kuchiki-taichou. He wasn't kept waiting for long, when a joyous cry of 'Byakushie!' echoed down the corridor.

Sniggering, Renji left his division and left them to it.


End file.
